Dissolve
by MonoSheep
Summary: Inspired by Snafu the Great's Love Hina Consequences, what if Keitaro took his former family and tenants to court? What if Keitaro wasn't the only victim, but others? What if karma came back with a twist when the victims turned the table against the evildoers? Warning: Multi-POV with each character, but a curse word. One-Shot with Phoenix Wright Crossover


I got the inspiration from Snafu the Great's Love Hina Consequences, but I wondered if Keitaro turned things around. Yes, he renounced his family within the chapter, but what if he didn't leave japan? What if he fought back in the court with a twist?

I don't own Phoenix Wright or Love Hina, but please don't complain about it since this one was out of mind.

Yes, I was going to do the Skullgirls and Love Hina short story focusing on Shinobu.

I lost interest in the last minute when I wanted to make it long, but short and simple was the way to go…

I don't know why I always do things in each characters' POV, but what if Keitaro wasn't the only victim? Within the manga, I wanted to read it, but it wasn't interesting when you began to question on why Keitaro didn't press charges. He became a spineless coward who attacked for no reason without standing up for his right.

Man, I thanked Snafu the Great for making an excellent story, but I hoped he was able to write Love Hina and Tekken.

It brought a "What if" moments if the Urashima tied to the Mishima? They had the word "Shima" within their name, but it brought a question if Keitaro's immortality tied to the Mishima. This brought curious question, but this wasn't going to be part of the story.

Maybe Next Time, but I hoped everyone enjoyed the story.

* * *

Dissolve…

Keitaro's POV

All the evidences and victims gathered together into one court to make them suffer what everyone else had to go through. I already did my testimony, but it seemed karma came in favor this time.

It didn't take time for everyone to discover the infamous case and I couldn't believe they tried to do the same thing. They tried to get away, but I knew my former family will side with them over me.

I was going to lose the battle, but it seemed the third time was the charm.

The juries weren't intended to be victims, but they were in reality after they had a bad history before the Hinata Inn converted into a Girl's Dorm.

I thought the prosecutor was going to side with them, but had second thoughts about the case from what it seemed.

"Narusegawa, Aoyama, and Konno," the judge said bitterly.

The three guilty criminals rose up from their seats in their jumpsuits to face the judge.

"Due to the endless evidences against your "self-righteous" justice," the judge deadpanned, "Both prosecutor and lawyer find something quite unappealing about your testimony and if the aunt or grandmother wasted their reasons to side with you… You are mistaken."

I hid a smile when my Aunt and grandmother reacted with surprise, but they turned their back against me. They refused to believe that I was the victim except they were willing to go as far into siding with the tenants. I couldn't forgive them one bit, but I know that I didn't rape Mitsune in a drunken fashion.

Phoenix and Edgeworth surprised to come into the conclusion since they begrudged the girls.

"There's one question that I wanted to ask, but I didn't receive an answer from you three," Edgeworth deadpanned, "Do you think that I will waste time with three women who caused nothing more than trouble? Do you think that you provided a fraud evidences from the Molmol's second princess?"

Amalla Su looked away in shame, but gave Su a glare.

Su forced to pay the price when she did it out of fun, but forced to remain within security prison after the court was over. I doubted they will get the truth out of her and it wasn't quite fun where she was going after this.

"You have a horrible reputation to begin with, but you thought you can get away with it," Phoenix Wright said, "I remembered one of my friends suffer from a frame from a crime committed, but he didn't want to say much. I find out the hard way and I couldn't believe that I'm facing three girls who thought they could get away with it."

"Yes indeed," Edgeworth said, "I couldn't forgive you if you threatening to attack me, Aoyama… I warned you if you tried to do so… I will press charges against you, but my sister had a moral reason to stop before the damage was done…"

"Not to mention that your attitude was beyond rude when we tried to do an investigation," Phoenix added.

"That's enough!" the Judge said, "we have enough evidence, but act professional within the court."

Edgeworth's POV

It didn't take a genius to find the "proof" fake, but it didn't take a genius to find out through the DNA sample. Mitsune Konno was beyond infamous and a few others fell victims to her schemes, but get away with it. I was going to side with them, but Larry Butz stopped me before I could get a chance to.

Larry knew in his heart that Hina's former grandson was innocent, but told me about the incident. I wasn't aware that he was assaulted, but Phoenix found out by accident as well. I wasn't aware of what was going on, but my adopted grandfather advised to stay clear from the Urashima Family.

I took his word, but it doesn't mean that I believe such thing that all were innocent. My reputation will sink down lower when someone tried to bribe me with money.

That's Sakata…

He thought that he had me under my footsteps, but forced to confess a surprising result. He wasn't aware that Keitaro framed for a horrible crime, but it doesn't take a genius to go through different interviews.

It doesn't take the authorities to notice the case, but came forward with the missing evidence.

It's true that Phoenix suffered to try to get to the evidences and eyewitnesses, but couldn't due to the girls. I don't seem to care if it's a Girl's Dorm or not, but they can't hide it from the law anymore when it was out in public.

 _Phoenix's POV_

Yes, indeed… They tried to fabricate the story, but his relatives fell into their trap and they expected him to get married to the "whore". I didn't want to say this one, but I didn't trust her when she drank sake, but her testimony doesn't make any senses. My old clients pointed out that she was infamous due to her manipulation and seduction, but Mia was able to snap out of it.

It was a rare case for Edgeworth and me to work together with the case, but the victims came forward. He was going to be sent to prison for no stupid reason, but things turned around out of the blue.

These girls were just…

Horrible…

They attacked innocent men for no reason and one witness forced to witness her father's death in the hands. I couldn't believe this since the cold cases tied to the Hinata Inn and the Hinata City had to suffer. It wasn't him alone, but various victims came forward to tell the truth.

They disregarded, but forced to pay the price and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"As for the eyewitnesses, victims, but the fatherless children," the judge added, "I decided to admit that I'm ashamed to tell you this one, but it will go well on your records. Aoyama, you had a great history tied to the God's Cry School, but you didn't do much to bring help the situation just because your sister gets married. I called this childish grudge, but you turned into a grudge against any males. You thought you had the authority to swing a blade in public, you don't…"

Aoyama flinched.

"You were under violation since the eyewitnesses witnessed you attack your former landlord and a few victims for no reason. All because of your childish reason, but you brought your own family and school down the drain… I doubted the government will make it a landmark since you ran away like a coward, but you know that the investigation going on for more than three years ago…"

"You are…"

"SILENCE!"

It's a surprise when the investigation went on for three years ago, but Gunshoe had a complicated issue trying to gather the evidences within the Hinata Inn. Gunshoe commented that he had to send the undercover officers to do a personal investigation, but it took half of his departments' funds to get a case against them. Sadly, it was no luck.

Three years ago, it was a long time for my client to realize the danger that he was in, but his stupid promise…

"Narusegawa, your family had a great reputation, but forced to pay the consequences since they weren't aware about what you were doing behind their back! You looked like a matured girl, but you aren't from what others witnessed. You are beyond worst when you corrupted three children for your own selfish reason to attack your landlord…"

"I have my reasons!"

"Your reasons were petty like nothing, but don't expect Granny Hina covered your behind," the Judge deadpanned.

I didn't expect the Judge to have a different expression when he looked down at them.

"Reminding you that you attacked me as I was doing something to my wife or daughter," the Judge brought it up, "you attacked me when I tried to go into the Hinata Inn like I was trouble, do you think that I remember it?"

"WELL, it's his f-…"

Von Karma whipped her to shut up for a good reason when her speech was nothing more than childish. Wasn't everyone thinks that it was the Landlord's fault, just because he was a male?

Let's face it, the Hinata Inn's tenants were guilty for committing a horrible crime involving betrayal, but we weren't stupid. He didn't bother to skip through Konno except she wasn't helping the situation and the evidences proved that she wasn't pregnant.

Three girls tricked his grandmother and his family to turn their back against him, but he turned to court. He took advantage of the opportunity that he should have done, but pressed charges against them. He didn't due to the manipulation, but his childhood friend admitted that she made a horrible mistake. She was willing to turn things around, but her conditions caused her to pass out. It wasn't healthy or a good sign for her to live within the environment.

One eyewitness forced to come forward with the truth, but she's too young to testify. She confessed everything on what was going on, but it took Pearl to get through her head. Shinobu Maehara come forth without any intimidation as if they wanted to keep her silence from the truth. These tenants weren't great role models, but the damage was done for…

 _Judge's POV_

Hinata was a disgrace beyond my eyes when I questioned on why she doesn't want to side with her former grandson. She didn't bother to tell me the reason, but believed in what the girls say. Haruka wasn't much help when I had to deal with hot tea on my head and I didn't want to show my mark.

I sent a man to prison for no reason and I fell into their trap, but do you think that I'm naïve? I wasn't when my wife and I had a strong talk about the incident, but the evidences came on the third day. The third day happened just today before I did the verdicts.

I realized these girls weren't innocent in reality when Gunshoe pointed out that he tried to get the evidences on what happened. They didn't allow him, but they cannot attack an officer for petty reasons alone.

It seemed karma came back to them when they thought they are going to get away with this.

"Konno, Narusegawa, and Aoyama," I said, "Due to the endless amount of evidences and testimonies. You three found guilty of assault and battered, treason, corruption, property damage, murder, and mischievous."

Hinata reacted in horror when she gave me the glare, but it couldn't help when I remained firm. Karma turned the situation around when I gave the three girls the verdict that they deserved. Their testimonies were invalided from the beginning, but blamed everything on him.

He inherited the Hinata Inn, but misguided to become the landlord of the Girl's Dorm. This misinformation proved a validated point that my old friend went a bit too far.

Too far to shamed her father's legacy and everything else went down the drain.

There was no recovery for them to get back, but their pride was their downfall.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, Hinata Urashima!" I answered her, "You tried to manipulate me into providing a guilty verdict against your grandson, but you willing to bring my reputation down. I had been a judge long before you and I won't allow anyone to corrupt me or tried to reverse it. Hinata Urashima, you find guilty for misinformation and various violations from the Health Inspectors due to illegal weapons and reactions. Same thing goes to your granddaughter…"

 _Hina's POV_

My eyes reacted in horror when he was willing to turn his back against my intention. I was wrong and ashamed, but the Health Inspectors gave me a glare when he ranted on how irresponsible I was. Nobody saw me as an innocent grandmother anymore, but we…

No, I couldn't say that I'm ashamed of myself anymore when I tried to convince Keitaro to keep the promise. I didn't realize on how much of a danger, but I wasn't aware that my disgraceful choice will bite me back.

I couldn't help it anymore when my ex-grandson looked away from me, but he didn't look at me in the eyes.

After the Judge slammed the hammer, the police handcuffed us and escorted us to a waiting van. I didn't look at Konno, Aoyama, or Narusegawa since they turned everyone in the family against my grandson. Do you think that I forgive me or forget? I couldn't anymore when I broke down in sadness.

"Granny…"

"No!" I deadpanned, "Don't call me this name anymore since you brought this upon yourselves…"

"How could you blame everything on us? It was…"

"Silence!" Haruka yelled, "Don't blame everything on him anymore since everyone have evidences against us now. The tide turned against us already and I don't want to hear it, but I'm ashamed for not doing much to help the situation. You couldn't let your childish issues go away just because of the male was within a "Girl's Dorm". I think it's your fault!"

"How could it be her fault?"

I didn't like about how she gave me the glare.

"If you didn't convert the Inn and left it like it is. We wouldn't be in a horrible situation and if we didn't side with the girls as if they had issues. We will have side with Keitaro about this, but their personal issues caused nothing more than shame to our family! Do you have any ideas on how much the public?"

"How could you blame it on me?"

My left eye twitches when my granddaughter gave me the glare.

"Yes, I am, but I shouldn't follow you into what I become and do you think that I'm happy about what I did?"

"SHUT UP!" the driver yelled as he hit the other side, but remained silent.

It wasn't enough to keep everyone calm at the moment and we blamed everything on the fault. I tried to keep a straight prideful when I thought it was a misunderstanding, but it wasn't in reality. I used my naïve, but poor judgement to make matter worst, but why did I deserve it?

Why did Haruka and I had to suffer when these criminals were guilty?

Why?

I was trying to do what was right for my grandson, but he refused to grow up. I thought a dramatic will make him grow up into an adult, but it didn't help the situation get any better.

The tides turned, but our pride was to blame for our downfall and it seemed nobody is going to side with us anymore.

It was a grave mistake from what happened in the past and I will regret it until I died.

"Keitaro forgives me…"

 _Haruka's POV_

I have nothing much to say, but we are all guilty for what we did in the past. We tried to point the blame for each other, but Narusegawa refused to let it go.

"Stupid pervert," she murmured.

I rolled my eyes when my Mother and I don't belong in the situation with them, but we did due to violation. I regretted everything, but there's nothing to do, forgive when we made things worst beyond unforgivable.

Whoever created the idea combining the victims or anyone begrudged against us? He did a very good job at it.

 _Outside of the Courtroom…_

 _Regular POV_

Larry came out of the building when he watched the van drove away.

"Karma always a bitch!" he said calmly.

 _Larry's POV_

I'm glad that I did my job to turn things around, but there was no way that I will believe such thing. Sadly, it was going to be a guilty verdict, but it was great to face the woman who broke my heart. It wasn't easy to face her after three years and turned out that she will do the same thing to the same victim.

It's such a shame on how pretty ladies will turn into three two-faced villains in reality, but I didn't expect his former family turned against him. It will take a long time for him to learn the mistake that I made a long time ago, but I didn't expect this to have a twisted ended.

I wondered where was the van going since they forgot the last one who supposed to join them. It doesn't matter since they will not have their way anymore.

The juries happened to deal with the same issues and everyone questioned on how come they get away? It's a gender issue within the problem, but they thought they would get away with it.

Sadly, I couldn't say much about what was going on if Keitaro lost the battle against them. It's beyond dishonorable in other words, but I…

I smiled when the vehicle pulled up right in front of me, but she arrived a bit late.

"Tsuruko," I smiled, "You made it a bit too late…"

"I know, but…"

I knew that she had to deal with getting the property back from the government for her sister's abuse. I knew she was going to arrive late, but it seemed to me that she didn't bother about it.

"I don't seem to bother if she lost or win, but what she committed?"

She came out of the vehicle in her favorite dress, but I was able to hug her. I put the finger on her lip to remind her that her sister, her friends and their allies brought this upon themselves.

"I understood, but I think she had a lot to think about on what she did," I reminded her, "It wasn't your fault that you got married, but she needed to let it go. She didn't let it go, but ran away from her problems without facing it."

She smiled, but I continued.

"She used the innocent men for her self-righteous reasons, but brought corruptions within the price. She and friends thought they were going to get away with it, but they made the worst enemies… It happened to be the victims, victims' family, but various people who ruined by the Hina Girls."

"At the end, they are in the losing battle against the "true" victims and forced to pay the price," Tsuruko smiled, "Oh Larry!"

She frowned when she looked away from me, but couldn't get over the fact that she committed a horrible act.

"What I did?"

"Tsuruko, we have been over this again, but it seemed that I think you owes someone an apology."

I reminded her, but she nodded.

We held each other hand and headed off to courthouse since she owes an apology to the victim. I think it will be about time for them to realize their horrible choices that they made, but forced to pay the price behind bars. Who knows that they will come out and changed? I doubted that they will redeem themselves if they got released from prison for good behavior.

Karma comes back as a bitch.

I hoped they didn't come back to hurt anyone anymore.

* * *

End…

I wondered if I should do a Tekken and Love Hina, but I hoped everyone enjoyed their day.


End file.
